To attract 'em all, boy!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Freddie suddenly remember the elixir. He grab the bottle from the pocket of his jacket. He drinks a couple drops.


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

 **To attract 'em all, boy!**

 **Freddie is at the mall. Suddenly a 25 year old blonde sexy woman walk up to him.**

"I have something for you. With it you can get any female you want, except me, of course." says the sexy blonde woman.

"And what's that?" says Freddie.

"This. It's an elixir that makes females sexually attracted to you." says the sexy blonde woman.

"Does that really work?" says Freddie, who thinks it is a fake.

"Yeah. On all chicks aside from me. I'm protected against its effects." says the sexy blonde.

"How do I use it...?" says Freddie, now curious.

"Just drink a few drops of the elixir and just be around a female and she goes horny on a fucking dime. Usually only 2 drops will be more than enough." says the sexy blonde woman. "One bottle for only 20 bucks, boy."

"That's cheap. Here ya go." says Freddie as he give the sexy blonde woman 20 dollars.

"Okay. Here's the elixir." says the sexy blonde woman as she give Freddie an old glass bottle with a purple liquid in it.

"Thanks." says Freddie.

4 hours later.

Carly, Sam and Freddie are just done with an iCarly web-episode.

"Alright, guys. It's a wrap. That was awesome." says Carly.

"Yup." says Sam.

"Yeah, it was good." says Freddie.

Freddie suddenly remember the elixir. He grab the bottle from the pocket of his jacket.

He drinks a couple drops.

The elixir feels very smooth and sweet and warm in his throat.

"Did it get kinda hot in here?" says Carly as she open up her hoodie to reveal her bra.

"I guess so..." says Sam as she pull off her t-shirt to reveal her bra.

Freddie smile, happy that the elixir seems to be working very well.

"OMG!" says Sam, trying to hide the wet stain of pussy-juice that appear on her sweatpants in her pussy area.

Carly blush as a wet stain appear on her tights in the pussy area.

"Are you girls okay?" says Freddie.

"Yes!" says Carly and Sam, both being very happy and horny.

"Nice." says Freddie with a smile.

Sam and Carly goes down on their knees, smile and hold out their tongues.

Freddie knows exactly wht they want.

He walk over to his two girl-buddies, unzip his jeans, grab his dick and starts to jerk off.

22 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuck!" moans Freddie as he cum over Sam and Carly.

Carly and Sam love it.

They swallow as much as possible of Freddie's white creamy cum.

"Thanks, Freddie. So sexy." says Carly and Sam.

"My pleasure, girls." says Freddie.

"Uh...what the hell have you done to us?" says Carly when she and Sam become themselves again.

"Don't worry, Carly. I just shot my cum over Sam and you. Sexy huh?" says Freddie.

"Ewww! Disgusting..." says Carly as she close her hoodie and grab a towel to wipe away the cum from her face.

"I think it is pretty cool." says Sam.

"Thanks." says Freddie.

Freddie drink some more of the elixir.

"Why do I wipe away the valuable cum? Such a waste." says Carly, getting slutty again.

Carly open her hoodie again.

"Please, fuck me." says Sam as she pull down her pants.

She bend forward over the couch.

"Okay." says Freddie as he slide his dick into Sam's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Sam.

Carly sit on the side, watching and masturbating.

"Freddie, bang Sam's pussy. Make her reach orgasm." says Carly.

"Nice." says Freddie, fucking harder.

"OMG, so dang awesome!" moans Sam.

"You have very sexy pussy." moans Freddie.

"Thanks! And you a very strong hard dick. Me love." moans Sam.

"Alright, Sam!" moans Freddie.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Sam.

"Very sweet..." Moans Carly.

69 minutes later.

"Where should I cum?" moans Freddie.

"In me! Cum in me, dude!" moans Sam.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Freddie as he cum deep in Sam's sexy unprotected pussy.

"Yeah! So sexy!" moans a very happy Sam.

Freddie is very happy too.

"Guys, that was so nice to look at." says Carly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed watching." says Freddie.

2 days later.

"Oh, no!" says Sam when a doctor has told her that she is preggo.

"If you didn't wish to become a teenage mom, you shouldn't have had sex without protection." says Doctor Jessica Lee.

"What? I don't even remember having sex with anyone at all." says Sam.

"Well...do you wish to keep the baby?" says Doctor Lee.

"Never. I can't be a teen mommy." says Sam.

"Then I'll get you a time for an abortion." says Doctor Lee.

"Okay. Thanks, doc." says Sam.

At the same time.

Freddie is watching TV when Melanie Puckett enter the room.

Freddie gets an idea. He wanna fuck Melanie.

He drinks some of the elixir.

Melanie gets horny.

Melanie would usually never be horny and sexual, but just like any other female, she can't resist the effect of the elixir.

"Freddie, wanna make love to me?" says Melanie as she takes off her dress.

"Sure, baby." says Freddie.

Freddie walk over to Melanie, pull off her panties, slide his dick into her pussy and starts to fuck her nice and slow.

"Mmmm, your schlong's so hard and big!" moans Melanie.

"You want me to stop?" says Freddie.

"No...keep going! This feels so...uh...sexy...yes!" moans Melanie.

"Good. It's awesome for me as well." moans Freddie, fucking harder.

45 minutes later.

"What? You're trying to rape my sister?" says Sam in anger when she enter the room and sees Freddie with his dick inside Melanie's pussy.

"No. She love it. Don't you, Melanie?" says Freddie.

"I do love it." moans Melanie.

"Oh, but I don't and...it makes me horny." says Sam as the effect of the elixir makes her forget that she's angry.

"Lick your sister's ass." says Freddie.

"As ya wish." says Sam.

Sam lick Melanie's ass.

"Awww! Samantha, lick my butt. It feels so sweet." moans Melanie.

"Fuck...you girls are sexy!" moans Freddie.

"Yup." says Sam.

29 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, shit...yes, damn sexy!" moans Freddie as he cum in Melanie's pussy.

"Thanks for sprayin' your awesome cum in my sister's unprotected hole of love, dude." says Sam.

"No problem. My pleasure, Sam." says Freddie.

2 weeks later.

Carly and Freddie watch TV and eat pizza.

"You're sexy." says Freddie.

"Thanks, but I don't like sex." says Carly.

"Are you sure?" says Freddie as he drink a couple drops of the elixir.

"No, me was wrong. I love sex." says Carly, now under the effect of the elixir.

"Good." says Freddie as he pull down his baggy sweatpants and starts to jerk his dick, making it big and hard.

"OMG, your dick is so handsome!" says Carly with a cutie smile.

"I'm glad you like it, girl. And I'll fuck you with it. Off with those tights." says Freddie.

"Awww! Anything you say, my handsome sexy friend." says Carly in a sweet childish tone as she takes off her pink tights.

Freddie slide his dick into Carly's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, so awesome!" moans Carly.

"Indeed, Carly." moans Freddie.

"Yay!" moans Carly. "Sooo sexy!"

"Yeah. It's good for me as well." moans Freddie. "Very erotic."

"This is so amazing!" moans Carly, all happy and horny.

"Sure. That's true." says Freddie, fucking harder.

"OMG, yes!" moans Carly.

"I'm happy that you enjoy this, Carly." says Freddie.

"Me love it, Freddie. And don't worry that you don't wear a stupid rubber 'cause I want your man-cream in my cutie pussy." says Carly with a sweet smile.

"As you wish, girl." says Freddie.

"Fuck a little faster...please." moans Carly.

"Okay. No need to ask twice." moans Freddie, fucking a bit faster.

"Mmmm! So cozy and sexy!" moans Carly.

"Yeah, I enjoy it too." moans Freddie.

45 minutes later.

"Ahhhhh, yes!" moans Freddie as he cum in Carly's pussy.

"Yay! Cum in me!" moans a very happy Carly as she get a huge sweet orgasm.

"Nice huh?" says Freddie.

"Absolutely. It was wonderful and don't worry that you might've made me preggo 'cause I use pills." says Carly.

Freddie is surprised by this, but he try to hide how surprised he is.

He can't believe that Carly is protected, while Sam is not.

He has no idea if Melanie is protected or not, but she actually is.

2 days later, Doctor Lee perform an abortion on Sam.

"Okay...now your baby is gone." says Doctor Lee, once the procedure is over.

"Thanks, doc." says Sam with a nice casual smile.

"I just did my job and you can trust me. No one will find out about this." says Doctor Lee.

"Sweet. Me really appreciate that my secret is safe with ya." says a happy Sam.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anybody that you were pregnant for a short time, Miss Pucket." says Doctor Lee. "I hope you feel okay."

"I'm fine." says Sam.

"That's good." says Doctor Lee.

"Yup. Again, thanks, for everything." says Sam.

"Let me know if you ever need help once more." says Doctor Lee.

"Okay. Nice." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Doctor Lee.

"Alright, bye." says Sam.

The next day.

Freddie, Carly and Sam hang out, drinking soda and talking.

Freddie drink a few drops of the elixir.

Carly and Sam get horny.

"Take off your clothes, girls." says Freddie.

"As you wish." says Sam and Carly as they take off all their clothes.

"Now, masturbate for me." says Freddie.

Carly starts to finger-fuck herself.

Sam starts to rub her own clit.

"Sexy." says Freddie as he unzip his pants and starts to jerk his dick.

"Awww! Me love your large thick dick." says Carly.

"Me too. Freddie, your dick's so sexy." says Sam.

"Which one of you want it in the pussy?" says Freddie.

"Carly, you can have it. You're the one with the protected hole, after all." says Sam.

"Sexy." says Carly.

Freddie slide his dick all the way into Carly's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, so fucking awesome!" moans Carly, being horny and happy.

Freddie is happy too.

And so is Sam.

"Your pussy is so tight and cozy." moans Freddie.

"Thanks. And your dick is so hard and firm." moans Carly.

"Because you're sexy and make me very horny." says Freddie, fucking slightly harder.

"Yeah. Let her feel that powerful dick." says Sam.

"Mmmm!" moans Carly.

"Holy shit, Carly. You're a awesome fuck." moans Freddie.

"Okay. Fuck me faster, please..." moans Carly.

"Alright, girl." moans Freddie, fucking faster.

"Mmm! Sooooo sexy!" moans Carly in sexual joy.

"Yeah!" moans Freddie.

"Don't stop!" moans Carly.

Freddie fuck harder.

"Mmmm!" moans Carly.

"I love your velvet-soft pussy." moans Freddie.

"I love your big strong dick." moans Carly.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Freddie as he cum in Carly's pussy.

"OMG...! Sooooo nice..." moans a very happy Carly as she get a big cute orgasm.

2 days later.

"Freddie, did you and I do something that don't remember?" says Carly.

"No, of course not." says Freddie.

"Good." says Carly.

"Don't worry." says Freddie.

"Alright. Thanks." says Carly.

"Yeah." says Freddie.

On this day, Carly wear kinda sexy clothes, so Freddie get horny.

He drink a few drops of the elixir.

"I just got so horny." says Carly. "Not sure why though, but who cares? Please, fuck me..."

"Sure, girl." says Freddie as she unzip his jeans.

Carly pull down her sweatpants.

Freddie slide his dick into Carly's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm! Sexy!" moans Carly.

"Yeah." moans Freddie.

"So sexy!" moans Carly.

"It's awesome for me too, baby." moans Freddie.

"Yay!" moans Carly.

"This is erotic...!" moans Freddie, fucking harder.

"Nice! Fuck me!" moans Carly.

"Okay, baby!" moans Freddie.

"Mmm, me is a slutty sexy baby..." moans Carly.

"Right you are." says Freddie, fucking faster.

"OMG, soooo sexy!" moans Carly.

"Yeah!" moans Freddie.

Carly and Freddie are both very horny and happy.

Freddie's dick fit so well in Carly's pussy. It is as if their parts were molded for having sex with each other.

"Mmmm!" moans Carly in a very sexy voice.

She is clearly so horny because her pussy is very wet.

"Ahhh, fuck!" moans Freddie.

"Yay!" moans Carly.

"Indeed, baby!" moans Freddie.

"Mmm, so amazing!" moans Carly.

"Very true." says Freddie.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, damn!" moans Freddie as he cum in Carly's pussy.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Carly as she get an orgasm.

2 days later.

"It's worth a try, damn it." says Freddie as he goes against what the blonde woman told him and drinks all h has left of the elixir and he like what happens 'cause it makes Sam and Carly sexually attracted to him, even though they're really not.

"Awww! You're a sexy man." says Carly and Sam as they lean against Freddie's strong shoulders and kiss him on the neck.

"Sure. Thanks, ladies." says Freddie.

"Yeah!" says Carly and Sam.

"Let's get cozy." says Freddie as he unzip his pants and starts to jerk his dick.

"Nice dick you have." says Carly.

"Freddie's equipped." says Sam.

"I'm glad you girls love my dick." says Freddie.

"It's the best dick we've ever seen!" says Carly and Sam in sexual joy.

"Okay. Awesome." says Freddie.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
